The invention relates to a scanning tunnelling microscope having an emission tip, a specimen holder for receiving specimens arranged a short distance from the tip, a scanning movement mechanism for xyz movement between the specimen and the tip as well as having devices for applying a voltage between the emission tip and the specimen and for detecting electrons emanating from the specimen.